


Melancholy Eyes

by jumbobiskit



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbobiskit/pseuds/jumbobiskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles for the band members of Gorillaz, because there simply isn't enough of it.</p><p>Will add tags as new chapters are posted. (Requests welcome!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy Eyes

           Noodle had asked you to come to Kong Studios so they could play a brand new game that had co-op features. Originally you had asked her why you and not the guys and she responds with,

  
           “It’s more fun playing with you!” Which you doubted since you believed seeing Murdoc fail and spat out endless excuses for why he was such a shitty gamer.

  
           So as you two now played together in her room, which is possibly the cleanest room in the whole building, you would struck up a topic and Noodle would respond followed by giggles and a snort.

  
           As Noodle pauses the game to take a break loud yelling from the Satanist could be heard from the building. Crashing could be heard shortly after causing you to flinch.

  
           “Jesus can’t he be anything other than blue cheese for once?”

  
            Noodle gives you an odd look that catches you be surprise and you look at her confused.

  
           “What?”

  
           “Did you just call Murdoc blue cheese?”

  
           “Uh.... Oh I guess I did.” You rub the back of your neck and laughed.

  
           “What does it mean?”

  
           “Oh well you know how blue cheese is,” You pause to morph your face into disgust. “Fucking gross? Well Murdoc’s exactly like blue cheese. It’s old, smells awful, and has the worst taste ever! It’s like you’re eating mold!” And Noodle’s contorted into disgust with you.

  
           “Ewwww it is gross! And also very true!” You both are laughing and Noodle then quickly asked about the rest of them, including herself.

  
           “To be honest I think of one of those instant ramen noodles.”

  
           “Really?” Noodle squints.

  
           “Hear me out. You’re probably one of the easiest to talk to, tying with Russel, and I don’t have to worry or stress out when I talk to you. You’re relatively simple yet you contain a lot of personality and can adapt pretty well to any situation.”

  
           “You got all of this from cheap ramen noodles?” You nod and again you both laughed.

  
           “Russel?”

  
           “Pound cake.” She snickers. “Hey pound cake is good! It may not be flashy but it’s got a nice soft texture.” And the snickering grew worst and you couldn’t blame her. “And we uh all know it’s made of like a pound of everything.”

  
           “Alright-o what about 2D?”

  
           That’s when you had to pause and think. You’ve had eaten plenty of food before. Different types from different places but the one piece of food that best fitted 2D? Your mind immediately went to sweets. After all he is a sweet guy, seemed pretty timid, and albeit spacey. But then there where his eyes. What could match his eyes? After all you did base partly of your choice on some of their looks.

  
           “Hm... I remember when I was in middle school, I had this friend who would always make these cookies for our friend group.” You say scratching the back of your head.

  
           “They looked like normal chocolate chip cookies ‘sides the fact that the cookie part was green, but they were actually mint chocolate chip. I’ll admit I didn’t like them at first. The mint tasted really weird with the fluffiness of the cookie but slowly the taste grew on me.”

  
           “So 2d is a mint chocolate chip cookie?”

  
           “Ah yeah guess he is.” You shrug rubbing the back of your neck.

  
           “Wow if you have a crush on him you can just say so.” You choke on your spit and repeatedly pound your fist against your chest to stop the coughing.

  
           “What!?”

  
           “Ha ha you’re face! It was hilarious!” She cackles, holding her stomach and pointing at you.

  
           “Ha ha very funny.” You grumble, rolling your eyes. You reach for one of the controllers and finally unpause the game forcing you two to continue playing.

  
           It wasn’t until minutes later, after defeating the mini-boss, did Noodle brought up a subject you thought had been only a joke.

  
           “So.... Do you have a crush on 2D?”

  
           “You’re a smart kid figure it out for yourself.” In response Noodle groans and to spite you, picks up your avatar in the game and throws you off a ledge making you lose a life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired in the middle of the night when I suddenly realized Murdoc was like blue cheese; Old, moldy, and yet plenty still love it. There was no direct pairing in this chapter but hinted at a slight 2D/Reader.
> 
> If you like what you read and have a request for one of the band members I'd love to hear them!


End file.
